


Lost Time

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You and Steve had always lived across from each other, but you drifted apart over time. Now, he’s back, and he’s ready to make up for it





	Lost Time

Steve Harrington had always lived across from you. And it was fun when you were kids – you used to hang about together and play together and talk to each other through your windows which were directly across from each other. Until you hit high school and everything changed. Steve became popular, and a bit of a prick. And you, well you stayed the same. You weren’t  _unpopular_ , you just weren’t as popular as he was. King Steve.

You hung out less and less. You watched as he would have raging parties and not invite you over to join in, as he would not even look at you when you passed in the corridor or talk in your shared classes. You watched him be happy with his life while you were left struggling without the boy who always lifted you up.

Something happened over the last year, though. He became softer, kinder, much more like he used to be. He started smiling back at you when you caught each other’s glanced through the window, saying a quick ‘hi’ in the corridors. You don’t know what happened, but he had changed once again, and it was definitely for the better.

So, when you caught him once more in his window tonight, you were shocked that it wasn’t just a small smile you were getting. He opened the window and leant out, motioning for you to open yours too. You did so, heaving your window up and leaning out similar to him so that you could talk.

“Long time, no speak!” He shouted over at you with a dumb grin plastered on his face.

You smiled at him and shook your head. “You do know it’s 11 pm right? You want to piss everyone off?”

“Of course, it’s what I’m best at!” But he slid out of his window without a thought and onto the ledge of the roof below, and then down to the ground. You watched him as he repeated what he just did in reverse up to your window.

“Can I come in?” He asked you with his big brown eyes staring up at you, his chest heaving with breathlessness.

“You really should have asked that before coming over. What if I said no?” You giggled, still leaning out and not letting him in.

“Are you gonna say no?” Steve looked back around to his house and then to you again with worry.

You shook your head and moved over so that he could tumble in. He stood himself up, brushing his torso off with his hands. He looked up and grinned at you once more.

“You’re still bad at that? Are you for real?” You said, shutting your window to keep the cold out.

He shrugged. Steve hadn’t noticed you weren’t wearing any pants from his window, just a shirt and underwear. He had to stop himself from staring too long at your bare legs. He had forgotten how much he liked you, and now that you had both matured, he liked you even more, even if he hadn’t spoken to you in forever.

Steve blinked a few time, whipping himself back into reality. “Can we talk?” He asked in a more serious tone, taking off his jacket and throwing it over your desk chair like he had been there yesterday.

You were confused at why he would ask you that but you nodded and he made his way over to sit on your bed. You followed, but stayed standing, leaning up against the chest of drawers that was beside your bed.

Steve looked up at you and let out a long sigh. “I’ve been thinking – I’m really sorry for being so shitty. It took me a while to realise that I was missing you, and I’m just really sorry for leaving you out of everything as we grew up.”

“People grow apart, Steve. It’s fine.” Even now, you were still trying to make him feel better about hurting you. Steve could have easily kept up with you, he just didn’t choose to.

“No, [Y/N]. It’s not fine. I didn’t want us to grow apart, we just did because I didn’t try hard enough.” Steve leaned forward and grabbed your hands, pulling you closer to him. “I was a shitty friend. I want to make up for it.”

You pressed your lips together in thought. The thought of being friends with Steve again was something you had always dreamed of, but it wasn’t that simple, you and he both knew it. “It’s not that easy, Steve.” You whispered to him, not wanting to put him down when he seemed so hopeful.

He stood up from the bed, still holding your hands. “I know, but I want to try. I miss having you around.”

You looked down at your feet, unsure of what to say to Steve. “I miss you, too.” Your voice was barely even a whisper and you weren’t sure if he heard you.

You looked up at him but were taken aback by how close his face was to yours. You hadn’t realised how tall he’d grown and now he was almost towering over you.

“You do?” He asked, blinking in surprise, the corners of his mouth turning up to form into a smiled.

“Yeah, but… that doesn’t mean we’re friends again.” You shook your head gently, as much as you wanted to let Steve back into your life in seconds, you couldn’t let him away with that.

“I know, I get it. I’m just happy you missed me is all. I thought you hated me.” Steve dropped your hands, noticing he had been holding them for far too long for it to be friendly. You sort of missed the warmth that they offered.

“Why would I hate you? It’s not like you were a total dick or anything.” You giggled at him and he rolled his eyes, knowing full well that was the type of person he became.

Steve was still close but not as close as before, he looked at you and had a thought. “Is this where we start over? Where I go - hey, I’m Steve Harrington, and you are?” He held out his hand for you to shake it, which you did, with a giggle and a glint in your eyes.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Steve. I’m [Y/N].” His hand lingered with yours for a second before you took yours away.

“You know, that’s a beautiful name,” Steve smirked as he watched the blush rise to your cheeks and your eyes flick away from him in embarrassment.

“You don’t think that, do you?” Steve was back in close, tilting your head up with his hand so you would look at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He whispered, and you closed your eyes in an attempt to try and steady yourself from his intoxicating presence.

You began to say something but you stuttered your works, making Steve’s smirk form into a full smile. His hand traced your jawline before resting on your neck, his other pulling you in by the waist. He had been keeping his eyes on your lips but he looked up into your eyes to silently ask if it was okay to kiss you.

You nodded slightly and he pressed his lips to you for only a moment.

“I feel like I should have done that a long time ago.” He whispered, his hot breath cascading over your face.

“Better make up for lost time then, huh?” You grinned at Steve and he made a face of agreement before kissing you again.


End file.
